1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting an Integrated Package (IC) such as a microprocessor with a circuit substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB), and more particularly to a socket connector having metallic reinforced mounting arrangement for readily and compactly mounting the socket connector onto the printed circuit board.
2. Description of Prior Art
Land Grid Array (LGA) connector is widely used for establishing electrical connection between an electronic package, e.g. a Central Processing Unit (CPU), and a PCB, e.g. a motherboard. Contact of the LGA connector generally comprises a resilient arm for engaging with pad arranged on the CPU. Such LGA connector is typically illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,746 issued to Copper on May 16, 2006. When a LGA connector is mounted onto an upper surface of the PCB, a back plate will be assembled with the LGA connector from a lower surface of the PCB so as to reinforce strengthen of the LGA connector. Thus, steady mechanical connection between the LGA connector and the PCB is established.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,470,128 issued to Ju on Dec. 30, 2008 disclose a LGA connector. The connector comprises an insulating body 11, conducting pins 12, a rod 13, and a fastening device. The fastening device includes a back plate 14, and a fastening hook 15 that is located on the back plate 14. The fastening portion of the rod 13 is wedged to the fastening hook of the fastening device. Thereby, the chip module is firmly fastening in the insulating body.
However, as we know, the LGA connector and the PCB are secured within an enclosure of the computer. Because of the back plate occupies a space that is under the lower surface of the PCB, other electronic components will not be conveniently mounted under the lower surface of the PCB in the interior of the shell. One solution is to increase the size of the shell. Obviously, such means can not meet the need of trend for miniaturization of the electronic devices.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.